Voltage controlled oscillators incorporating coaxial resonators have proven to be effective for a variety of applications up to frequencies of 1.5 GHz and bandwidths up to 3%. There remains, however, a need for a voltage controlled oscillator operable at frequencies greater than 1.5 GHz and bandwidths greater than about 3%.
The present invention addresses this need by incorporating a ball grid array resonator into the tank circuit of a voltage controlled oscillator.